


Bloodstained Beauty

by Mudkipzuniverse



Series: Umbrae Carnifex [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, BillDip, Blood Drinking, Dont complain about me not uploading on a schedule, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Food Poisoning, OC Cameos, OCs CANT BE MAGICAL CREATURES BUT CAN USE MAGIC!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other messed up pirate thigs, Post your OC description on my DeviantArt page, Religious Content, Swearing, Underage Drinking, WillHogany, mabifica, you never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With blood stained hands like mine, the possibility of rejoining society is long gone, not that i would want to. I am a blood thirsty, merciless, deceptive monster. And i love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstained Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> You can request that your OC be in the story at some point, post a description to my DeviantArt page, by the same name of course, and i will alert you if i choose to work your character in. It may or may not be immediate, but if i say i will, then i will, make sure to post ALL details, if not i may or may not add on some traits if i think they need to be more Pirate-y.

As i walked down the street of London, people scatter, and all that is heard is the clicking of my heels against damp stone. I board my ship and enter my cabin. I slipped on my blood red velvet coat, it's gold accents and buttons shimmering in the low light. I grab my hat, it is black with golden accents, plumes of exotic feathers stick up from it. i adjust my formal white shirt, the cuffs and collar are flared out nicely. Next are my blood red trousers and gold toed black leather boots. I buckle my dark leather belt, my sword in its sheath, guns in their holsters, and other necessities.

As i set off towards my destination, The Royal Palace, i chuckle to myself, the people of London are so cute and helpless, i could slaughter them all right now, but i have priorities, maybe i could do that the next time i visit this damp city, but i have somewhere to be.

The English say that they are the most civil of all countries, its all a lie. Their king has already damned himself to a throne in hell. I have no room to talk though, ive damned myself to plunder the seas of blood in the abyssal ruins of the forsaken place. Naming my ship _**"**_ ** _The Golden Rose"_**  wont change anything, i have sinned more than the devil himself. My crew is back on the ship, except for a few of my favored members. Bill Cipher, Will Cipher, Dipper Pines, and Mabel Pines. They have been very loyal, so i decided to bring them along.

 

"State your business" one of the over dressed guards looked at me, fear plain on his face. "It is none of yours, so unless you want to know what lead tastes like, get the fuck out of our way" he moved. We walked in, the four i brought marveled at the palace, talking about this and that, asking questions they knew they couldnt answer. Then the King showed up, "Why did you bring them, i asked for YOU" "You are not my king, but you should damn well be afraid of me, i will respect you, but that does not mean i wont kill you on short notice, got it?" he nodded. "This way..." this was going to be fun....


End file.
